


A Proper Farewell

by ahunmaster



Series: Demon/Fairy AU [40]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Affection, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bombrush just finds it cute, Childish Crush, Demons, Demons & Fairies, Fairies, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kiss on the Cheek, Kowave has a crush on Bombrush, Megatron doesn't like it, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Royalty, minor politics, until Megatron feels the need to kill him over it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Bombrush is just trying to get ready to do a simple border patrol.  Princess Kowave doesn't want him to leave without a proper farewell.





	

 

"You sure this is necessary, Bombrush?"

 

"Megatron, we've had reports of several unknown forces gathering at the borders.  If they decide to do anything serious, I think it might be best to put your best forces up front just in case," Bombrush finished adjusting the saddle on his horse before turning back to the king and his advisor.

 

Shockwave was not happy, even more so than King Megatron, "But consolidating this many forces to our borders without having been attacked-"

 

"Let them worry if they must.  We'll just have to be careful and make sure to either send these no-name assholes back to the other side or catch one just in case."

 

"Do remember-"

 

"Don't go into enemy territory, don't provoke our neighboring provinces into attacking us just because we saw a few scary guys with swords at our borders.  Hey, if we catch someone who works for them, we get to scare them a bit about 'crossing the borders'."

 

Megatron slowly shook his head as he saw his advisor throw up his hands and storm off to check with the other officers leaving as well.  Bombrush chuckled as he got up onto his horse, "Does he know he's acting like an overprotective father with all his flustering?"

 

"I don't think I want to tell him," Megatron glanced around before turning back to the General, "Just don't do anything stupid though.  Shockwave still hasn't forgiven you for that one mishap we had to kiss our way out of with the Fairy Kingdom."

 

"He still blames me for that, huh?" Bombrush took a quick peek at the advisor with his officers.

 

"Just let him be.  And don't be too long."

 

"Yes, your Highness-"

 

"Mister Bombrush!"

 

Both men turned to find young Princess Kowave making a path through the platoon of men and women trying to get ready to go with her nanny running behind her flustered.

 

"Kowave?"

 

"Princess Kowave?"

 

"Wait for me!" She jumped into her father's arms as he bent down to pick her up, "I want to go!"

 

"Princess Kowave, this is just a simple border patrol, not an escort," Bombrush's shoulders sagged.  Primus, the little princess was sometimes cute with her little crush on him, but then she had to insist on being with him always whenever he left.  If this didn't pass over soon, Bombrush wouldn't be surprised if he found the little princess stowaway in one of the carts just to be close to him.  "We may be fighting some bad demons, so it's best you stay in the castle where you and your brother and parents will be safe."

 

Kowave pouted.  She liked hanging out with Bombrush and riding with him that one time on the escort was so much fun.  If only her Daddy would let her go out with Mister Bombrush more.  "Daddy?"

 

"No Kowave.  No border patrols until you're old enough to fight in the army."

 

"Aww!" A bigger pout came over her face.  Well, if she couldn't go with him, she would at least do what Mommy did to Daddy whenever Daddy had to go.

 

Megatron almost dropped her as she climbed up onto his shoulders and lean over.  "Higher Daddy!" Was all he got before he realized what she was doing and sighed, picking her up under her armpits and hefting her up to Bombrush's height.

 

Bombrush gave the poor man a shrug before he leaned in and let the little Princess kiss his cheek.  It was almost cute if it weren't for Megatron's glare staring at him over his daughter's shoulders.

 

"Come back soon, Mister Bombrush!"

 

"I will, Princess, I'll be back as soon as possible."

 

It was nice getting a kiss on the cheek from Kowave, but he preferred the dip and long kiss he gave to Soundwave before he left on these trips, slaps sometimes included.  But she was busy elsewhere and couldn't say goodbye to him.

 

So he was happy enough to give a salute as he watched the little Princess wave goodbye from her father's shoulders as he rode through the gate.

 

Well, at least that had brightened his day.

 

END


End file.
